


Dazed Dreams (One Shot collection)

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Hereditary (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autistic Charlie, Brother/Sister Incest, Cute, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Heredicest, Incest, One Shot Collection, Secret Crush, Sibling Incest, Various stories, Yes thats what im calling this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: Well, I've fallen down the rabbit hole.Just a collection for short stories I write of Charlie and Peter. Will be adding to this whenever I finish more. These will range from ridiculously sweet to disturbing, short descriptions are included at the beginning of each chapter. Obvious warning for incest if you don't like that then yeah, I'm telling you now. I'm not forcing you to open this.Ao3 actually allows this sort of thing so...I wanna try some darker stuff.





	1. Unexpected Valentine

_What a shit day._

Peter threw his backpack onto his floor in a huff and flopped onto his bed. Mildly agitated. He stared up at his ceiling expressionless. 

Not. One. Valentine.

Nothing.

He knew he wouldn’t get one, so why was he upset? Maybe it was because all of his friends got something, even if it was small and they didn’t know who it was from. And...well, some of his friends were rather crude, not really top dating material. He was more or less ignored most the day, which was usually normal, but today it stung a bit. There was a chocolate bar in his bag that he bought on the way home; to eat by himself. _Wow, I’m really sad_ he thought.

Should he just sleep? He had zero interest in his schoolwork at this point. Flipping over, he shoved his head into his pillow. He wasn’t intending to nap, but yet he didn’t get up either. Things went hazy in his mind, it felt like time had passed, but it also felt like none had passed at all. So he wasn’t sure how long he laid there. A wooden creak caught his attention, a sound which was somewhat normal for his house.

Turning over, he noticed a figure behind his half opened door. It backed to the side, but not out of view. Leaning up, he rubbed his eyes.

“Charlie?”

Part of her face peered into his room, and she looked hesitant for some reason. Almost nervous. Peter thought it was a little weird sure, but when wasn’t Charlie weird. His friends would probably call her….“special”. And well, she was special in a way. She also looked slightly different from everyone else, which was a little tough on her but he didn’t mind it a bit. She was his little sister after all.

“What’s up?” He asked, as she slightly opened his door a bit more. She still looked nervous and he noticed she had an arm tucked behind her back. Smiling, he gave her a curious but friendly tilt of the head.

“What do you got there?” 

In apparent nervousness, she clucked. Which was what she did whenever she felt mildly stressed or annoyed. Also, it wasn’t strange at all that she hadn’t said a single word, sometimes Charlie was just like that. She quickly approached him however, still seeming tense. She paused, swaying a bit, and now he was really wondering why she was being so shy. With other people, sure, she was very shy, but she was usually fine talking with him occasionally. 

All of a sudden, she slowly held out a paper to him. He was kind of surprised, as she shoved it towards his hand, until he grabbed it. Then, without a word, she hurried out of his room.

He stared down at the heart shaped card, which was homemade and slightly crumpled. There was an odd twinge of emotion in his chest, since he really wasn’t expecting that at all. The front read; in her usual sloppy handwriting “To my handsome big brother”. A smile formed on his face at reading it, but he felt himself slightly blushing at the...mild awkwardness of that phrasing. Handsome? Opening the card, it read “Be my valentine” along with a small drawing on the left side. It looked like Charlie and him...hugging closely, with numerous tiny hearts around them.

Oh dear. He closed the card, and felt quite weird at the small fuzzy feeling that was stirring inside him… She obviously misunderstood whoever told her about the holiday, or they didn’t quite clarify that the overly lovely stuff was meant for crushes and not just the people you saw everyday. He also knew that Charlie’s class did the “everyone gets a valentine” thing, which involved those cheap cheesy ones you’d buy in packs from the store. So it was a little strange that Charlie made him one completely from scratch. 

Glancing up, he saw that she was slightly peaking from behind his door, indicating that she had been watching him open it. He gave a friendly smile to reassure her, but was still unsure what to say.

“...Uh, handsome?” 

She paused, but nodded, while still hiding behind the door. He glanced around awkwardly. She really thought that apparently... Oh geez, why was he blushing? She clearly got confused from school or something… But still, he couldn’t keep from being amused at his little sisters adorable misunderstanding. It honestly made his day that she'd make something for him. He didn’t really want to criticize her drawing either. 

“Hey, come here.” He invited her, and she walked in slowly. Peter decided to clutch his valentine close to his chest, and give her a warm smile. “I really like it...thank you Charlie...” 

That actually got her to smile back slightly. Charlie rarely smiled, it wasn’t often that ever happened. Without warning, he was pulled into a hug.

“Ahaha...ok, ok...” He sputtered, feeling weirdly giddy. It was so nice that she gave him something so he felt the need the give her something in return. His mind quickly went over the old junk he had in his room, trying to find anything she might like. Smiling, he broke out of her grasp and headed over to his closet. Opening it, he slightly hopped up to grab an old stuffed duck that was on his top shelf. He knew Charlie was into birds...for whatever reason.

“Hey, do you want Mr Quacks?” Turning to hand it to her, he realized how stupid the name sounded, but he couldn’t think of anything else. Mr Quacks. So original. Charlie looked at it, before nodding and taking it with one hand. She stared down at it, and since it was a little dusty, tried to brush it off. 

Peter remembered something else and went over to his backpack, kneeling to open it. He grabbed the king sized Hershey's bar he had bought, and was about to hand it to her, but paused. Turning it over, he scanned it looking for any signs of nuts, and thankfully, it had a clear “Nut-free” declaration. He showed it to her again.

“You can have this too okay?” 

Her face completely lit up, which again, was incredibly rare. Peter felt proud that he was able to get such a strong reaction out of her, when she was usually pretty tough to crack. He held back a chuckle as she ripped it open, glad to see her so happy. Strangely enough, she actually broke off the top half instead of just biting into it like she normally did. Before he could get up, she shoved the chunk to him.

“You should have one piece.” 

“Ah, well...alright.” 

Ok then. It was very rare for her to give up any piece of chocolate, so that was...nice of her. He took a bite, and was about to get up until Charlie suddenly hugged him again. 

Without warning, she kissed his cheek. It wasn’t exactly quick, and Peter was stunned silent. That kiss was kinda nearer to his mouth too...like she meant to place it there, but had missed. 

Wait, _what._

"Thanks Peter. Love you."

He had no time to respond since she headed out of his room, and it seemed like she had a happy little hop in her steps. Oh geez. He had to talk to her and tell her she shouldn’t do that…

One of his hands absentmindedly went up to his cheek, and it felt quite hot, which made him slightly unsettled. And honestly, he wasn’t sure if he should be or not. Shaking his head a little, he tried to clear his thoughts.

Just a little embarrassed.


	2. Small Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is rather ambiguous in terms of actual story, since this is just fluff. But I'll say that Peter is 20 and Charlie is like, 16 or 17 here. They both kinda...have a thing going on I guess.  
> NSFW Warning. This is pretty much just shy sweet kissing and mutual masturbation.

The room was still dark. Despite the fact that Peter's eyes had adjusted, the atmosphere of his room felt very hidden and secretive. Which was rather fitting in all honestly.

He could make out the faint outline of his bed and still stood by it, watching as his younger sister buried herself in his blankets. She eyed him carefully, with a flat expression.

"Come lay down."

There was no unease in her voice. She clearly didn't care about the wrongness of this at all.

Deep inside, Peter didn't either. 

He crawled in beside her, and she snuggled into his chest right away. Instinctively, his hands slowly wrapped around her holding her close. 

The heartbeat in his chest began to increase rapidly as he hugged his little sister rather sweetly, while ignoring his woozy feelings. It was completely evident what it was. That idiotic puppy love, but even more so. It still gnawed at his mind. Echoed in his head. _'This is wrong. This is wrong.'_ But still, the feeling in his chest wouldn't go away. _'This is wrong, so why do I feel this way?'_

Glancing down at her, his mind continued to race. _'Why do you like me? Like that?'_ While he was in no way angry at her, he never would have thought about this if it weren't for her crush. Really, what did she see in him? _'I'm your loser big brother, not prince charming.'_ For whatever reason, his mind now wandered to some of his "friends" and the types of parties they discussed. Then, for no reason at all, his brain reminded him of an essay due the next week. He scowled, knowing it would be done at the last minute. _'Seriously, you could do so much better, Charlie...'_

She curled up closer to him, as if she could somehow sense his racing thoughts. 

"Hey. We'll be okay. You're everything to me, I hope you know that."

That completely melted his heart. Charlie inched up closer to his face, and he could tell she wanted a kiss. 

"Can we...kiss?" She asked gently, and Peter couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face. Pulling her up closer, she cutely pressed her nose against his, and smiled back at him. So adorable. _'Oh geez, I love her.'_ He thought to himself. Well, he technically had always loved her. And he still did. Just...there was something new there too... He leaned his head forwards, feeling incredibly shy. 

The younger softly began to kiss him, slowly at first, but holding onto him tightly all the same. His chest filled with butterflies and he felt a little ridiculous. Despite that, he held onto her closely.

Charlie gave a bit of a happy hum as their kiss grew a bit deeper. The two broke for air, before resuming once more, cuddling beneath the blankets together. Their kissing was making him feel a lot calmer now for some reason, and in the moment things felt more right than it did wrong. It was oddly peaceful. Charlie tried to prod into his mouth deeper, and without thinking, he let her. 

A small tingling sensation formed within him, somewhat heated. It was a very familiar feeling.

_Shit._

Peter didn't even realize that he had been trailing his hands up and down her body, mainly her sides. He really wondered what the fuck was wrong with him, but he was shocked when Charlie moved her hands underneath his shirt and rubbed his bare skin. Blood rushed down to his member, and he barely held back a groan. However his little sister wasn't clueless. Using her thigh, she quickly felt between his legs, feeling his semi-hard cock. 

"I-I'm sorry..." He murmured, his face turning Red. Charlie clearly didn't care in the slightest, as she remained brushed up against him, intentionally pressing against his crotch.

"Don't be." 

The sudden sensation made him shudder slightly. Ignoring his embarrassment, he kissed her head gently as the younger slowly trailed her hands down to his shorts and gently fondled his hard member through the fabric. He turned his head away while gasping slightly.

"You're really hot. Want me to jerk you off? I don't mind."

He bit his lip, as his penis throbbed in clear arousal. The house was empty, but it didn't make things any less...strange... He realized he still had an arm wrapped around her and he honestly didn't want to let her go. Even if his mind was going through two vastly conflicting feelings, having Charlie close to him was strangely comforting at the same time. He nuzzled her, his voice stuck at the current moment. 

"I think you need it." She giggled, as she stroked his bulge softly. A smile tugged at his lips, damn she was cute.

"I uh, I guess so..." He exhaled, his face growing hotter. His cock definitely felt good and fuck, he wanted it stroked. Still, his strong emotions kept himself from moving and he just laid there, snuggled by her closely. Charlie nuzzled his chest, seemingly waiting for a stronger confirmation of consent. That oddly made him feel more relaxed. He inched away a tad, and looked down at her.

"...You're fine with this Charlie?"

"Yeah, completely." 

She sweetly smiled up at him

"A-Alright...I'm...kinda horny as fuck right now..."

After hearing that, she wasted no time pulling his shorts down, exposing his erection, and seemed to look at it for a few seconds. He wasn't sure how well she could see his raging hard-on in the dark. It was nothing special.

"Cute little thing..." 

The smirk on her face made Peter unsure if he should take that as an insult or not...

Even though she was gentle, he gasped as she grabbed onto his member, near the base. He looked down into her eyes as he had both his hands gripping onto her shoulders a bit. There was a huge grin on her face as she began to rub his shaft, which throbbed in response.

"A-Ahh...yeah..."

His sigh made her speed up just a little bit, but she stroked his entire length now. Peter shuddered before taking a breath.

"Charlie...ohh fuck...that feels good..."

She continued her pace, which made Peter's breathing grow heavier as he allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure. He held in a gasp as she started using both her hands, which made him throw his head back and sigh.

"Sis...d-don't stop..."

Charlie quietly giggled as she kept rubbing, though she moved one hand to his balls and fondled them carefully. This clearly caught him off guard, as he let out an unintelligible noise of surprise and delight. He had to grin slightly, as he didn't think she'd do something like that... She had paused so he looked down to check on her. A smile was still on her face as well.

"You're so cute."

"...Yeah?" 

He just grinned and lightly stroked himself as Charlie stared at him, admiring...well something about him. She returned her attention to his cock, rubbing the shaft repeatedly. Peter groaned happily, and stroked her hair, which somehow led to them staring into each other's eyes. His breathing increased as she did it rapidly, applying pressure around his shaft, giving a slight feeling of tightness. 

"That feels great..." He whispered to her, letting out another moan. 

"Hah...I'm glad it does..."

Her pace quickened, and he could feel the heat building in his chest, he was close. 

"I...ohh, I'm..."

His cock throbbed and the sweet anticipation was heavy. Charlie nuzzled right up against him and looked down as she rubbed as quickly as she could, knowing he was about to burst. He moaned as quietly as possible, it was amazing. A few more stokes made Peter reach his limit.

"Ch-Charlie!! Ohh fuck yes!!!" 

His cum burst out of him, in thick ropes, accompanied by an incredible rush of pleasure rocketing throughout his body. It left him panting, and he pulled his little sister close to him, while pushing back the stained blanket. She happily stroked his chest, allowing him time to recover. Peter smiled as the intense bliss settled throughout his body. He opened an eye to glance at her, she was still resting on him. Sighing, he ran a hand through her hair.

"That was so good...mmm, thanks."

Charlie kissed his lips as he still held her close, she seemed incredibly content. However, there was still something he needed to do.

"Hey...it's your turn now..."

"Peter, I'm kinda tired."

He kind of froze for a second, as he wasn't expecting that at all. It also didn't feel right for him to not give her that same feeling in return, it made him feel like a jerk. And it would be jerk like, right? He glanced around in slight discomfort.

"I-I gotta be fair to you though..." He stammered.

"What."

"You don't want a..." He paused, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say the word orgasm. He had to give her one right? Why he thought that, he wasn't even sure. So he just reworded it instead. "I...uhh, I need to give you something you want don't I?"

Charlie gave him a bit of a weird look, but still sweet. She paused before answering him.

"Yeah. And what I want is to cuddle up and sleep with my handsome big brother." She said this with a smile, and her eyes closed. Peter smiled a bit at her statement, and it made him feel better. He was kinda tired too.

"O-Oh, okay...we can do that then." 

He repositioned her so that her head was comfortably rested in his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she was drifting off, quite happily. Peter kissed her head gently, and snuggled her. 

"Good night sis. I love you."


	3. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hangs out with Charlie after a rough day at school.   
> Nothing raunchy here, just them hanging out. They're the same age as in the film, lol.

_*slam*_

The loudness of the sound made Peter jump back slightly, he didn't mean to shut the door that hard. He glanced around the entrance room of his house nervously, hoping no one had heard it. He quickly scurried up the stairs before his mother could come out of the kitchen.

His phone buzzed, but he ignored it until he was inside his room. Quickly looking at it, he saw it was a text from Brendon.

_Ha ha, you seriously mad bro?_

He scowled. Yes, he was mad. After hearing his friends call his little sister a "goblin" why wouldn't he be?

Pausing, he typed YES but then quickly deleted it. Brendon was the only person close to an actual friend he had, but now he was irritated that he was fine with mocking her, her appearance especially. The other guys comments were even worse, with "Dooby is a free elf". He fumbled with his phone, typing out _It's not her fault she looks that way_ but didn't hit send.

After lightly pacing his room a bit, he tossed his phone onto his bed. He paused, and feeling a bit mellow, he decided he'd go check on Charlie. He headed out down the hall and stopped at her door, knocking before entering.

"Char? It's me..."

There was a brief pause before the quiet reply.

"Ok, come in."

Opening the door, he quietly stepped inside. Charlie was sitting on the floor at the end of her bed, with a tablet in her hands, probably watching something. She glanced up at him with a rather flat expression, which wasn't unusual.

"Hey."

Her voice was as quiet as ever. Peter gave her a friendly smile as he walked in and glanced down at her tablet, since she was watching it. He recognized the brightly animated characters on the screen.

"Ponies?" He said this while simply flopping onto her bed, feeling rather tired from his day. Charlie didn't mind this and just gave a nod, acknowledging him. Maybe it was weird, but Peter didn't mind hanging out with his little sister sometimes. She was strange...but not annoying. And usually, she rarely talked at all.

He inched up to the foot of her bed and rested his head there while slightly peeking over her shoulder at the colorful ponies talking. Yeah, he had watched one of two episodes of this with her before...so he knew most of the characters. Two were talking about school. Speaking of which...

"How's school?" He asked her, genuinely curious.

Charlie shrugged in response. That was a pretty normal response from her, but there was more on his mind. Peter inched closer.

"Is anyone messing with you?"

"Nah..."

He frowned, since he wasn't sure if that was the honest truth. And he knew it probably wasn't. But he decided not to press her about it and returned his attention to the screen. A few minutes passed and Peter was actually invested in the plot now. Oh geez. His friends would destroy him if they ever found out he was watching, and was interested in, a show made for little girls. But still, he kept watching with her. The plots were kinda entertaining...and he really liked the shape-shifting bug creatures.

"...Which one's your favorite?" Peter decided to ask her, since all the main characters were onscreen.

"Pinkie Pie."

That was a little surprising to him, since the character was rather zany and overly happy. And more on the girly side too. Not much like her at all from what he knew. But then again...

"I like Rarity." He blurted out, and then felt completely ridiculous. _Was he serious._ That actually made Charlie smile a bit, which made him feel better.

"Yeah?"

Peter just shrugged and continued watching. Oddly, this episode had a lot of world building so their attention was fixed on it for a while.

Out of the corner his eye he noticed that Charlie wasn't looking at the screen anymore. He realized that her head was turned. Absentmindedly, he looked over, and met her eyes, as they had clearly been fixated on him. He was a little confused, how long had she been looking at him?

"Uhh, need something Char?"

"Uh, n-no."

Her response was quick and she immediately turned her head away from him. There was a subtle movement of her head which made some of her hair fall onto face, slightly hiding it. Her expression was quite shy, possibly even embarrassed. Ok, her behavior was a little weird, but Charlie always had weird mannerisms... She glanced back at him.

"Um, thanks for hanging out with me Peter."

Her voice was ridiculously quiet, but he had to smile, thinking about he could have still been on school property with his stoner friends. He was honestly having more fun hanging out with her anyways. It was probably weird how they rarely fought, since sibling drama was pretty common talk around his school. He playfully ruffled her head as they continued watching.

"Sure Char. I don't mind it at all."


	4. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay uhh.  
> This was the first incest thing I've ever written so everything is just implied...  
> They're the same age as in the film so trigger warning I guess (idk why you'd even be here tho) This is, uhh after their first time. It's meant to be disturbing yeah, but Charlie is so chill, lmao.  
> Peter is definitely kinda high.

Dead of night.

Silence.

Peter heard nothing except the sound of his own breathing. His eyes fixated on the fan on the ceiling, and he didn't break his gaze. His eyelids were wide open, and he couldn't seem to shut them. They seemed like they hurt. Was he high? He felt a little high, and he honestly hoped that was the case. His body shook uncontrollably, but he couldn't figure out from which emotion.

He lay flat on his back in his messy bed. He had his arms around his little sister Charlie, who was laying on top of him, her head buried in his chest. At first he assumed she was fast asleep, until he felt one of her hands caress his back. It seemed she was trying to soothe him.

_Soothe him?_

He finally glanced to the corner of his ceiling, looking at something else other then his fan. A shadow on the wall looked a bit like a figure, but he didn't respond to it in the slightest. Peter was slowly snapping out of his daze, and was suddenly aware of the dry sweat on his body. Acid tried rising into his throat at the scent, he inhaled slowly to keep himself from vomiting. 

Charlie still had her arms wrapped around him. She seemed to notice that he was wide awake.

_*cluck*_

That one had an odd sound to it. She also bounced her head as she did it.

As if to say, go to sleep.

Peter still had his arms wrapped around her torso, and they felt as if they were frozen.

_'What the fuck did I just do.'_

His grip held tightly onto the fabric of her hoodie. He didn't dare move his hands past her waist, not wanting the confirmation.

_'What the fuck did I just do??' _

The question repeated itself in his consciousness. Peter forced himself to glance down at her head. 

Charlie was content. No signs of fear or pain.

He felt himself shaking once more, in confusion and disbelief. The younger sensed his distress.

"I love you." She mumbled, while still drifting off into dreamland. 

_I love you._

It felt ironic. He grimaced, despite not being in any physical pain. Trying not to cry. He felt disgusting.

"I love you too." 

The words felt like razors on his tongue. He blinked back tears, finally loosening his grip on her hoodie.

_I love her yet I didn't stop myself..._

Charlie had no response. She was happily asleep.

This wasn't how he expected his first time to go.


	5. Christmas Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something for Christmas. This was actually a dream I had so I decided to write it. The ending is awful and lame, but that's mainly because I'm sick. I dunno, enjoy it anyways I guess.

“Hey, Peter.”

Though faint, the voice was vivid enough to rose him from his sleep. Peter blinked his eyes, still half asleep. He was buried underneath his blankets and didn’t want to leave the warmth, knowing it would be cold when he got up. But it was Christmas morning so he rolled over to respond to his little sister.

“Mmmfff.”

“Get up, it’s Christmas.” 

“Yeah, gimme a minute...”

He could hear her walk out so he briefly laid there for a second before glancing at his alarm clock. 7:30. It was evidently an overcast morning since his room was still slightly dark, which didn’t make him feel like getting up any more. 

After getting dressed, he stumbled his way down the stairs and into the living room. Christmas had definitely lost a lot of it’s magic since he was a kid, as he wasn’t expecting any cool gifts. And while Charlie didn’t believe in Santa, she was still young enough to probably get some stuff that she’d actually be excited about. 

“Merry Christmas sweetie.” His Mom greeted him.

He instinctively rolled his eyes, not even sure why he did it. The grogginess on his face hid it so she didn’t notice. Charlie wandered up to him, and he looked down at her. She tugged on his shirt, urging him to come over to the tree.

“Alright, let’s open our stuff.” 

–

Peter remained on the couch lazily and glanced at all the stray wrapping paper strewn across the floor. He’d gotten some pretty basic stuff, clothes, new mouse for his computer, and a new coat. His parents were probably prepping the cinnamon rolls for breakfast, but he still felt pretty tired. Slowly getting up, he walked past Charlie who was still by the tree. She was on the floor, and surrounded by her presents, and looking through a My Little Pony book she had gotten. Peter smiled to himself a bit as he wandered over to the stairs.

“Peter.”

Hearing her soft voice made him pause and he turned around slightly.

“Yeah?”

“Are we gonna play the game?”

_Oh._ He had nearly forgotten.

It was just a stupid little thing they did every year, he didn’t even remember what started it. They had that weird board game, _Don’t Break The Ice_ , but instead of playing it as intended, Peter would just forcefully toss coins onto it trying to make the tiles fall. The first time he did it, they were both younger and Charlie sat in his lap watching him. Probably because of how young she was, she found it hilarious and would laugh each time he managed to knock a piece out. 

For whatever reason, they did the same thing the next year. And the next. It’d become a small tradition in a way. He lazily rubbed the back of his head as he turned towards her.

“I was gonna go back upstairs...”

“What, are you really that tired?”

Peter shrugged in response. A disappointed look manifested itself on Charlie’s face, which turned into a full on pout. _Oh no._ He felt bad now. 

Considering the fact that this a guaranteed way to hang out with his little sister Peter made the effort to slap himself awake. He knew how solitary she usually was and this was a for sure chance to hang out with her. Besides, why break tradition. 

“Alright...I’ll set it up...” 

“Yay.” 

While it sounded monotone to anyone else, Peter knew she was happy. He spent the time and set the cheesy game up on the table in front of the sofa. After tapping it to make sure it was set up, he flopped himself on the sofa in front of the thing. 

He was slightly startled as Charlie forced her way into his lap. Despite her slightly slouching down the top of her head still brushed up under his chin.

“...You know you’re not as small anymore right...”

“So?”

That wasn’t an unusual response he guessed. He very gently ‘punched’ the side of her face, before taking a few coins out of his short pockets. Taking aim, he threw a dime onto the game’s surface. It landed without cracking. Charlie just watched quietly. 

It took him a few tosses before he finally knocked one out. His younger sister didn’t really say anything in response, and Peter was feeling even lazier than before. He was rather comfy, and closed his eyes to rest them. Charlie took notice after a few seconds.

“You’re done?”

He grumbled a bit as he dug out some more coins. An idea entered his head though, and he paused.

“Why don’t you have a go?” He offered, dropping the coins into her hand.

“What, but I’ll be bad at it.”

Peter was a little surprised at her downer attitude. She hadn’t even tried yet. 

“You haven’t tried yet, come on.” He urged her. “I already knocked a tile down.”

Charlie hesitated but then lightly threw a dime. She almost hit the game board.

“See, that wasn’t bad!”

“I didn’t even hit it.”

“You will!”

His little sister gave a very quiet sigh, but she went ahead and tossed another. It took her a few tries before she landed on the game board. Smiling, Peter gave her his last quarter.

“You got this.” He urged her. There was a bit of a pause as Charlie slightly leaned up, closer to the tiles. She forcefully threw it down, which ensured that the tile fell. She then quickly resumed her spot in her brother’s lap.

“Ha, see!” He laughed, and Charlie smiled for just a second. 

Their attention then went to their Dad who had walked in and alerted them to breakfast being ready. Seeing the game set, he smiled.

Peter smiled too.


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stupid dumb thing that I think would be cute. Peter comes down for a visit. Charlie is like 18 and Peter 20 or 21.

"Uh, table for two." Peter told the waitstaff, ignoring the incredibly loud background noise in the restaurant. He followed the waitress as he checked his phone. Ten till the hour. He slid into the booth and took a breath as he waited.

Charlie would be here any minute now. This would be their first "official" date...at Chili's of all places. Charlie thought it'd be fun. Plus they had a 'dinner for two' thing going on.

Peter decided he'd just glance at the menu. He realized it was rather heavy as he picked it up. It had been quite a while since he had been to a Chili's but he was still kind of taken aback. He had remembered Chili's as being a burger place but-

_Holy shit. Why the fuck is there so much food here now. What happened. There's gotta be at least 10 appetizers here. I've only looked at two pages._ He flipped though some more. _Tacos? And steaks?_

"Hey. Big bro." The suddenness of hearing Charlie's voice broke his train of thought, and he glanced up.

His heart skipped a beat. Charlie had obviously gotten very, _very_ , dressed up for this. He felt blush start to form on his face as he just stared, taken aback by how pretty she looked.

"...Hey."

She smiled and then leaned in, kissing him on the lips. He just blushed at her awkwardly as she sat down across from him. 

"I...you look gorgeous!"

Charlie turned her head to the side and smiled, suddenly seeming shy. 

"Ahh, thanks."

He felt the need to continue.

"Is that make-up? You know you're beautiful without it too. I mean, I'm not saying it-"

"Peter. Shut up." This was accompanied by her kicking him underneath the table. It was playful and he smiled.

Glancing him over, she smirked.

"You look nice too,"

He gave low but pleasant sigh, he didn't think his dark Blue jacket was much but whatever. He inched the menu towards her.

"I have...no idea what to get."

"I do."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I look at the menu online before I go somewhere, sue me. But...you just need to get something off the two for two deal."

"Alright..." Peter nodded. When they were kids, it was usually Charlie who barely said a word, and now she was much more talkative. He was proud of her, but now it felt like he was the one who was more on the quiet side.

A waitress came over and they ordered their drinks. Charlie got an appetizer much to Peter's surprise. Cheezy bites. She didn't mind him stealing a few from her.

They talked about how Peter was doing in college, and how he wasn’t sure what his major should be yet. Charlie somehow began discussing birds, and her possible interest in a bird related job. She told him about bird species, which he was completely clueless about but he continued listening. He loved hearing her talk about something she was so interested in, it made him smile. The two continued talking until ordered their food from the rather energetic waitress and continued afterwards.

\---  
"Two for two meal for you folks."

"Yeah that's us." Charlie responded, as she set the food down in front of them.

The cheery waitress paused before clasping her hands together. 

"So, how did you cuties meet?"

Peter suddenly had an _'Oh shit'_ look on his face, but Charlie seemed completely calm. She kicked him underneath the table again.

"...A haunted house." She stated, and Peter just blinked. "One of those _really_ crazy ones."

"...Yeah." 

"Oooh, spooky! You two close?"

He wasn't sure how to respond but Charlie kept talking.

"Oh sure. He's like a brother to me." 

Peter gave her a _'shut up'_ look, but she just grinned widely at him after quickly eating a fry.

The waitress just nodded. "Well, enjoy."

After she walked away Peter glared at his sister a bit. She just rolled her eyes.

"Relax. She doesn't know anything."

"I know. Just...be careful." His voice was a strong whisper. But he noticed Charlie glance to the side. A young child was walking past along with his family. He was staring at Charlie, clearly noticing. She frowned and just looked at her plate. 

Peter grabbed onto one of her hands which were resting on the table and squeezed it gently. He met her eyes and smiled.

"Oh...don't worry about that...kids are assholes, hah."

"..Yeah."

A brief pause.

“You look so nice. Honest.”

Charlie smiled as she plucked at another fry. 

“Mmm, sure...”

Peter decided he’d lightly kick her back underneath the table, which got a stifled laugh out of her. She did it back. This was the closest to sibling fighting they ever did which was undoubtedly uncommon. It suddenly occurred to him how massive his burger was and he stared down at it, not even sure how he should eat it.

He awkwardly picked it up with both hands and attempted to take a bite. Charlie giggled as he ended up getting a bit of sauce on his suit as a result. After setting it down he glanced at his suit and sighed.

“Great.”

Charlie just shrugged sarcastically as they continued eating.

\---  
“That’s it Peter?” 

He looked down at the half finished burger and exhaled.

“You’re joking, I can’t finish that whole thing.” 

“Well, that’s a shame, because I’m getting dessert for us.”

“You don’t have to-”

“Hey, can we get that cookie thing?” Charlie suddenly asked the waitress as she walked past. She nodded and Peter sighed, looking at his younger sister’s grin. 

“I’ll eat most of it I guess. But I think you’ll want to try it.” 

“Mmm. Only a little.”

The two both stared happily at each other until their dessert was brought out. Peter was a little surprised at how big it was. A small skillet pan with a cookie inside of it and a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top. She gently inched it towards him, smiling.

“Doesn’t it look like...something someone would make while they’re high?” 

Peter smiled, and wasn’t sure if he should say that stoner food was probably a bit more wild. But he thought her mention of it was cute. She took a spoon and ate a bite of it, as he watched her. 

“Is it good?”

“Mmmf.”

She dug another spoonful of cookie and ice cream and then held it in front of his face. 

“Try it.”

Peter thought about protesting but just accepted defeat. He leaned forwards to take the spoonful and Charlie grinned. He started to fumble, as he wasn’t expecting the cookie to be hot. His sister just watched as he quickly forced it down. He grabbed another spoon and ate some of the ice cream before giving a nod.

“It’s pretty good...”

“Yeah?”

Charlie used her spoon and poked at the side of Peter’s lips, getting some ice cream smeared on his face. The older just let her do it and she giggled a bit at the sight. Peter had to smile a bit too, and watched her as she took another bite for herself. She seemed to be a bit sloppy on purpose. 

“Want some more ice cream?” The question came out in a teasing manner so he knew something was up. Charlie pointed to her face before leaning closer to him. Oh.

So dumb, he thought to himself, but he definitely wasn’t declining her offer. He leaned in to kiss her, and got whatever was left on her lips.

His heart started pound. Hard. No one in the restaurant was aware of the fact that they were siblings, but Peter still felt that small rush. It was a little exciting, doing something so wrong without consequence. Not that he cared this was wrong anyways. They could both feel each other start to blush.

Charlie let the kiss linger for a bit when he tried to pull away, by pulling his shirt a little. He tried not to smile before she finished. They both ended up glancing to the side, where they noticed two young teenage girls who were watching. The two instantly became embarrassed, one wanting apologize and the other hushing her. They both smiled at each other, holding back a laugh. Charlie decided to talk to them.

“Hey, it’s fine. Aren’t we cute?” 

“Yeah! You two look like relationship goals...”

Peter shifted in his seat a bit after giving them a small wave of acknowledgement. Charlie continued.

“Just find a guy who knows a lot about you and who’d do anything for you!”

“Aww...”

The two returned to their meal and Charlie just smiled at him as he took another bite of their dessert. He smiled back as Charlie grabbed onto his other hand. Peter felt oddly fixated on her, and the hustle background noise of the restaurant seemed distant in his ears.

“This was fun.”

He nodded in agreement. 

“How about I stay the night with you….I’ll head out tomorrow.”

Charlie felt herself blush, thrilled by his offer.

“Yeah...I’d love that!”


End file.
